War of the Monster Trucks
War of the Monster Trucks is a 1986 monster truck video released as part of a three volume series today known as "Monster Truck Classics!" The other two volumes are Battle of the Monster Trucks and Return of the Monster Trucks. It was originally released on VHS and was re-released in a three-pack on DVD in 2009. Synopsis In Chicago Illinois, on the bank of Lake Michigan, Jan Gabriel and Bruce Flanders (returning from Battle of the Monster Trucks) open up the presentation with First Blood displayed in the background. The first segment takes place at the Met Center, just outside of Minneapolis Minnesota. Five trucks take part in a wheelie competition, with the audience deciding who the winner will be. The five trucks that participate include: * Master of Disaster * Krimson Krusher * Bigfoot * First Blood * Hercules Winner: Master of Disaster The next segment shows what was, at the time, the only monster truck in Australia; Aussie Battler. The truck crushes some cars. The next segment shows a monster tank, Virginia Beach Beast, crushing some cars. The next segment shows off Bear Foot. The segment includes Bear Foot's famous crash, while being piloted by Paula Harbuck. The crash was the first ever, and at the time only, monster truck crash ever recorded. The first commercial break comes up after that. Upon returning, we return to the Met Center to see some mud bog racing. Next, we go to the Louisiana Superdome to see an "ugly truck" contest. The next segment tells the story of Taurus's infamous incident on the highway. Its owner, Jack Willman describes the events of the incident. The truck, a street legal version of Taurus, pulled over at the side of the road so that the driver and passenger could switch places. During this, a RV crashed into the truck, damaging both vehicles in the process. Thankfully, nobody was injured, but the truck was destroyed. Willman built a new Taurus shortly after. The segment is followed by some old footage of the truck at some of its final shows leading up to the incident. The next segment shows the different types of street legal trucks that exist. The next segment shows a magic trick done by magician Michael Jinn. His objective is to escape from a car about to be crushed by Rollin' Thunder. He is taped up and put into one of the crush cars. When the signal is given, Rollin' Thunder jumps the cars, with Michael escaping from the car just moments before being crushed by Rollin' Thunder. The next commercial break happens. Upon returning, The video interviews Bob Chandler, the creator of Bigfoot and Monster Trucks. He talks about Bigfoot 5 and how he managed to obtain the enormous tires that made Bigfoot 5 famous. We then see a clip of Bigfoot 5 crushing two Miscellaneous monster trucks. Next, a fictitious story segment occurs Slick Watson, an undercover detective searching for Bud Rotsy, a criminal who has stolen 10 monster trucks. He pulls up to the man's shop to make his arrest. He enters the building to confront Watson, hoping that he'll confess. As he enters the shop to talk to the owner about the man, who denies knowing anything about Rotsy, Rotsy himself sneaks out the back building and drives off in Watson's car. Using the Gentle Ben monster truck, which is on display outside the shop, Watson pursuits the man. Realizing he is being chased, Rotsy decides to hide in a travel trailer left open at some sort of car shop, barricading himself inside. Watson catches up with him, but realizes he cannot crush the trailer, as there is fuel inside the trailer which may trigger an explosion. Watson then connects the truck to the trailer with a chain and uses the truck to tip it over. The fuel ignites and the trailer explodes, leaving Rotsy's fate initially unknown, but is revealed to have survived and is arrested. The final segment of the video shows various other monster trucks in existence at the time crushing cars and doing hill climbing, before Jan and Bruce close out the show. Video Link https://youtu.be/XDVjfxJN_Sg Trivia * The tape gave its name to the Sheffield Wednesday F.C. fanzine of the same name, which was coined after Yorkshire Television screened this special in 1991 in preference to the post match celebrations of Sheffield Wednesday’s famous and unlikely 1–0 Football League Cup Final victory over Manchester United. Category:Monster Truck DVDs